Everything gonna be okay
by Sauterelle
Summary: Sam est parti à Stanford. John est soûl. Dean est seul. Mais tout va bien. Tout ira bien.


**_Une fic très courte basée sur Dean et John, juste après le départ de Sam. _**

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything's gonna be okay<strong>

Lorsque Dean rentra au motel, la nuit était tombée. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sam était monté dans un bus en partance pour la Californie, non sans avoir sorti une flopée d'insultes à l'adresse de leur père et une série d'excuses à Dean. Pardon de rien t'avoir dit. Pardon de partir comme ça. _Pardon de te laisser tout seul avec Papa_. Il n'avait pas dit cette dernière de vive voix, mais Dean l'avait quand même vu dans le regard de son frère, qui exprimait un mélange de tristesse et d'excitation. La tristesse de quitter sa famille, l'excitation de partir vivre une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans chasse. Une vie _normale_.

Dean n'avait rien dit. Aucun reproche, aucun compliment. Juste un regard rempli de tristesse et un sourire rassurant _« tout va bien se passer »_. Il avait accompagné Sam jusqu'à la station de bus, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en chemin, qu'il prendrait bien le bon bus, qu'il avait suffisamment d'argent. Pour pouvoir veiller sur lui tant qu'il le pouvait encore. A présent, Sam était loin, dans ce bus qui l'emmenait à Palo Alto, à l'académie de Stanford. _Stanford. _Dean savait que son frère serait un excellent élève, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit accepté par une université aussi prestigieuse. Quelque part, entre la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge et le feu dévastateur de la colère dans son estomac, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

Cette fierté, il n'y avait d'apparence que lui qui la ressentait. Quand il rentra au motel, il retrouva son père écroulé sur un des lits, celui de Sam, une bouteille de Jack Daniel's à la main. John ne leva même pas la tête lorsque Dean referma la porte derrière lui.

-Alors ça y'est, il est parti ? se contenta-t-il de grogner avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool. Le petit lâche…

Dean soupira. Comme à chaque fois que son père devait faire face à un problème d'ordre émotionnel, il se jetait sur la première bouteille d'alcool venue. Comme à la mort de leur mère, où il avait empilé bouteilles de bière sur bouteilles de bière. Comme quand un de ses amis chasseurs s'étaient fait tuer par un Wendigo, où il était carrément passé de la bouteille de bière au verre de vodka. Et comme toujours, Dean était là pour essayer de recoller les morceaux.

-Oui, il est parti, déclara Dean en décidant d'ignorer « petit lâche ».

John hoqueta et enfonça de nouveau le goulot de la bouteille dans sa bouche. Il avala de travers et son corps fut secoué par une quinte de toux qui faisaient trembler les murs. Dean se leva. D'une main, il arracha la bouteille de la main de son père et de l'autre, il lui tapa dans le dos.

Au bout d'une minute, John avait repris sons souffle et Dean avait caché la bouteille de Jack Daniel's. John n'essaya même pas se lever pour la chercher. Il regardait dans le vague, les larmes aux yeux.

-Sammy est parti, marmonnait-il. Sammy est vraiment parti… Mon petit garçon est parti ?

Dean l'ignora. Il lui tournait le dos et avait saisi un verre qu'il remplissait d'eau.

-Il est vraiment parti, baragouinait John en hoquetant de nouveau. S'il est parti, alors qui va le protéger ? Dean ?

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres mais feignit l'indifférence. Son père était soûl, il ne se souviendrait probablement de rien demain. Le verre d'eau à la main, il retourna près de John et s'assit face à lui. Celui-ci en profita pour agripper son tee-shirt d'une main alors qu'il lançait un regard humide à son fils.

-Dean ? Qui va protéger Sammy si on n'est pas là ? Qui va le protéger ?

-Sam ira bien, Papa, répondit Dean d'une voix fatiguée. Tout ira bien. Tiens, bois ça.

Mais John ne l'écoutait pas. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû… peut-être que…

Posant le verre sur la table de nuit, Dean retourna son père sur le dos. John baragouinait, en larmes maintenant. Combien de fois Dean avait-il vu son père pleurer ? Trop, pour un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans. Beaucoup trop.

-Comment il va faire tout seul ? pleurnichait John en perdant tout self-control. Comment il va se défendre ?

-C'est un grand garçon, répondit doucement Dean tout en retirant les bottes de son père. Il se débrouillera.

John se mit à hocher frénétiquement la tête à ces mots.

-Oui, un grand garçon. Un grand chasseur. Oui, oui, oui…

Il continua sa litanie pendant que Dean lui retirait sa veste sans douceur. Le jeune homme le recouvrit d'une couverture et soupira.

-Tu devrais dormir, Papa…

Mais son père l'agrippa une nouvelle fois par le tee-shirt et le regardait de la même manière qu'un gosse qui voulait être rassuré.

-Sam ira bien, hein Dean ? Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean sentait une étrange boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Le temps s'était comme figé. John le fixait de ce même regard humide et Dean était là, toujours debout, toujours présent. Dean ferma les yeux, posa une main sur l'épaule de son père.

-Oui, Papa, tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

John hocha la tête sans voir le regard scintillant de son fils et se retourna dans son lit. Dean l'observa sans un mot, incapable de bouger. Finalement, il entendit son père ronfler et fit volte-face. Il attrapa la bouteille de Jack Daniel's qu'il avait caché au fond de son sac, s'assit sur une chaise et resta un instant immobile, les yeux dans le vague, la bouteille à la main.

-Tout ira bien, Dean, souffla-t-il sous les ronflements de John

Et il commença à boire.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En espérant qu'elle vous a plu, merci pour les éventuelles reviews. Je promet que ma prochaine fic sera un poil plus longue.<strong>  
><em>


End file.
